guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secondary professions for a Ranger
Always remember, when choosing secondary skills, that native skills often have better synergy with the profession's purpose, interact better with the profession's other skills, and benefit from runes. Ranger/Warrior *Energy-based melee attacks are affected by Expertise, thus allowing a Ranger to use them at reduced cost. *Rampage as One provides quick adrenaline gain when combined with skills from the line of Hammer Mastery. These rangers are often referred to as "Bunny-Thumpers," because of the way they run when carrying a hammer. Ranger/Monk *Mending Touch is useful for condition removal, however Antidote Signet can in some situations be better than it. *Rangers have efficient self heals and they do not need to invest in Healing Prayers , unless they plan to help heal the other party members without the use of a monk. *Resurrection skills such as Rebirth are useful on primary rangers, because rangers tend to have better survivability than other professions and can save a party from a near Party-wipe. Ranger/Necromancer *The "Touch Ranger" takes advantage of Expertise's effect on touch-range skills. Combining this with ranger defensive stances and speed boosts, makes a powerful build with decent armor ignoring damage and potent healing. *Mark of Pain can be used effectively with many of the Ranger's bow attacks. *Weaken Armor is also a good choice when combined with Body Shot for regaining energy, especially when using a lot of it quickly or over an extended battle. Ranger/Mesmer *Echo chains can be useful when trapping. *Epidemic can be used to spread conditions to tightly packed foes. Ranger/Elementalist *Elementalist spells such as Conjure Flame can be combined with Barrage to deal extra damage. *Kindle Arrows can be coupled with Conjure Flame to deal a substantial amount of damage without the necessity of a fiery bowstring. *Fire Storm can be a useful spell when in tight situation, to scatter your enemies and for you to either escape from them or allow you to draw them back together again even with heroes/henchmen. Ranger/Assassin *Some Ranger builds can be complemented with an Assassin's Shadow Arts healing skills,such as Shadow Refuge, which tend to activate faster than Ranger heals. *Because this is the only real benefit of the Ranger/Assassin combo, many people consider it to be a weak combination. However, a ranger wielding daggers will gain the Expertise benefits on dagger attacks. Ranger/Ritualist *Weapon Spells such as Splinter Weapon, Nightmare Weapon and Brutal Weapon can work well with a bow. They combine with Barrage and Dual Shot to create a potent damage spike. *Reusable Ritualist resurrection skills such as Death Pact Signet or Flesh of My Flesh can be useful. See this page for details on ritualist resurrection skills. *Putting skill points in Communing,Channeling Magic and Expertise instead of typical ranger skills allows a ranger/rit to Spirit spam effectively enough to solo many more difficult areas such as The Underworld. Typically this build uses lots of binding rituals such as Signet of Spirits(SoS), Bloodsong, Pain, Vampirism and Shadowsong. Skills such as Spiritleech Aura and Armor of Unfeeling help to keep spirits alive for longer while skills such as Painful Bond increase the damage spirits do. This build is also often used to quickly farm drops required for Gifts of the Traveler. In some cases it can be useful to swap out Pain (which is a fairly weak spirit) or Shadowsong (which only lasts 30 seconds) for either Destruction (which does up to 150 damage to all nearby foes when it dies) or Agony (which does repeated low level damage to all close enemies until it dies). Painful Bond also works well with Anguish as it provides the necessary hex which allows Anguish to cause double damage to foes. Ranger/Paragon *Energy-based spear attacks are affected by Expertise, thus allowing a Ranger to use them at reduced cost. *Song of Concentration can be used to help the rangers set traps in the middle of battle. Ranger/Dervish *Expertise can be used to reduce the energy cost of scythe attacks. Combined with Ranger stances such as Escape or Lightning Reflexes, this makes a fast running or fast hitting, hard to damage and multi-hitting Ranger. Ranger